


The month of January

by Saku015



Series: Bokuto Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on chapter 292, Bokuto Koutarou Week 2018, Canon Related, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Medicine, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi hates that he is always right.





	The month of January

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 3: Shipping.

When coach Yamiji announced that Bokuto got bed-ridden with influenza, Akaashi literally face palmed. He did not care about the looks he got from his teammates – he was too pissed for it. He had told Bokuto to dress more layered because of the weather, but did he do it? Of course not!

”Thanks god this did not happen during Nationals,” Konoha said and all the other teammates nodded in agreement.

”Imagine how he would feel if he would think that we did not win because he was sick…” Komi said and Akaashi felt as a shiver ran down on his spine. He was good at dealing with their captain’s mood swings, but he had the feeling that that bad mood even him would not be able to handle. ”Fortunately, it did not happen!” Komi continued, feeling the tense aura his last sentence created.

”Plus, we won as well!” Sarukui nodded to emphasize, everything was totally all right.

”We do not have any important competitions in the near future,” their coach spoke up. ”Bokuto not being here for a while is not that troublesome as it would have been under other circumstances. However, someone should visit him after this afternoons’ practice.”

All of the heads turned towards Akaashi who felt a headache rapidly coming. It was not that he did not like his captain – on the contrary actually – but right then he was too angry to handle him with the tenderness a sick person should have been handled.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Konoha titling his head to the side in question. When it came to Bokuto, Akaashi would do anything without needed to be urged and seeing its opposite was perplexing. Akaashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

”Of course, I will do it,” he said on a resignated voice. Everyone cheered, Washio even stepped to him and hit him on the back. The situation was not as annoying as it seemed to be – for them.

 

It was around 7 PM when Akaashi arrived to Bokuto’s house. It was strange to finish practice so early – at least, early when it came to Akaashi. He raised his hand up and rang the bell. He only hoped it would not be Bokuto-san who would open the door.

”Ah, Keiji-kun! It is good to see you!” Bokuto’s mother said as soon as she opened the door. She had bags under her eyes and her whole being radiated tiredness.

”Good evening, Mariko-san!” Akaashi said, bowing slightly. ”I brought some medicines.” Akaashi raised up the paper bag in his hands and reached it towards the woman, whose face beamed up.

”Thank you so much, sweetheart!” She said on a grateful voice. She turned her head, looking inside, than looked back at the boy standing in front of her. ”I would love to invite you in, but I do not want you to get sick as well.”

As Akaashi examined the other, he felt worry slowly, but surely creeping inside his soul. Yes, he was angry with Bokuto-san because of his careless antics, but that was not equal with him not caring about the older boy. Akaashi fidgeted, feeling a slight blush appearing on his face. He hated that he could not be 100% rational when a situation involved his captain.

”I think, it is time for me to leave,” he said, catching the womans’ attention once again. The other smiled at him, which made his blush deepening.

”You want to scold him, but you want to hug him at the same time,” Mariko stated and Keiji’s eyes widened. He felt as the back of a hand caressed one of his cheeks. ”You are a great boy, Keiji. I am so happy my son has such a good friend like you.”

 

One week had passed and Bokuto’s absence started to have influence on the team. Practices were quieter and because of that all of their spirits were low. Coach Yamiji did not complain – he knew full well what was the cause of their current performance.

’I hope Bokuto-san would recover soon,’ Akaashi thought as he was standing in front of Bokuto’s door. Bokuto did not have fever for two days, so his mother let Akaashi visit him – while wearing a mask for safety.

Akaashi pushed the door open and peeked in the room. The room was dark because of the closed curtains, but Akaashi could see the silhouette of Bokuto lying in his bed. Keiji walked up to it, seeing the blanked slowly rising and falling because of Bokuto’s steady breathing while he was sleeping.

Keiji leaned down and brushed some short locks out of the older boys’ forehead. Bokuto’s hair was down and Keiji had to admit that – even when he was sick – Bokuto was one of the most attractive human beings he had ever seen. Keiji started to feel uncomfortable because of his improper thoughts. He tried to lean away, but suddenly, he was grabbed by his hand and found himself pulled into the bed.

”’Kaashi!” Bokuto muttered, wrapping his arms around him. Akaashi felt his cheeks heating up and tried to wriggle out of the iron grip.

”Bokuto-san, please, let me go!” Akaashi begged, pushing himself up a bit to see the others’ face properly. He was more than surprise when he realized that the older was not even awake.

”Don’t wanna~” Bokuto whined, holding Akaashi tighter. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, letting out a content little noise.

Akaashi rolled his eyes in helplessness. He knew that he would not be able to break free, unless Bokuto decided to let him go, which would be equal with the other waking up. No matter how uncomfortable his situation was, Akaashi did not want to bother Bokuto in his recovery sleeping.

”I hope you will recover as soon as possible, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, petting the others’ locks gently. ”Everyone’s waiting for you.”

”Sorry!” Bokuto mumbled and Akaashi was sure that his voice was sad. He let out a small chuckle, leaning their foreheads together.

”Do not worry, Bokuto-san! We will be okay,” Akaashi said reassuringly, wrapping his arms around the other. ”The most important thing right now for you is to rest and heal.” 

”Uhum…” Bokuto snuggled up to his side with a small smile on his face.

Akaashi, having nothing better to do, closed his eyes. He knew that it was not the smartest decision to do with an inflecting person being in the same bed, but somehow right then it did not bother him. Before falling asleep, he leaned to the others’ ear, whispering into it.

”I will have enough time to punish you by my lack of tossing after that.”


End file.
